


How the Hell did we get here?!

by DustyTheSkeleton



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Multi, Non-Consensual Bondage, Non-Consensual Fingering, Non-Consensual Groping, Non-Consensual Kissing, Non-Consensual Oral Sex, Non-Consensual Touching, Non-Graphic Rape/Non-Con, Sorry if it is bad, but its gotta be pretty nasty, im not entirely sure how disgusting I am now because of this, ive never done Non-Con before, okay. This is my first time writing something like this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2017-11-13
Packaged: 2019-01-29 14:21:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12632859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DustyTheSkeleton/pseuds/DustyTheSkeleton
Summary: Razzy and Tempus are two innocent teens who are the best of friends. They love to be around eachother and Razzy loves to go over to Tempus's house for play dates. One day, While Tempus and Razzy are walking from school to go to his house for yet another playdate, they stop by an alleyway. They look at it, talk about it for a minute, before heading off again. Only.. they don't get to go home and have a happy ending. They get kidnapped by strange people, stripped, tied up, and blindfolded, and eventually get sold together to some stranger as servants. Will they ever find a way to escape? Will their relationship get any stronger? What will happen while they're being kidnapped? Read to find out more!





	1. How our story begins..

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lynrie; A friend on Discord](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Lynrie%3B+A+friend+on+Discord).



> Hello dear Readers! Chaos here! I'm starting a new story and its for my friend on discord. I've never really tried this plot out, but I've read some stories that use a similar one so I think I'm good plot wise. I'm afraid I'm not a lengthy writer, and just a beginner, so I'm sorry if I make the summary sound like this is gonna be the best in the world with long chapters and descriptive details with a end product of five bajillion words. It's probably gonna be short chapters, because I can't really think of good details for a story and I usually write short drabbles. Sorry about that. Hope you enjoy it anyways! Also, these characters belong to me and my friend on discord! Please credit if you use! 
> 
> Razzy and Tempus are both skeletons based on the game Undertale! There are no spoilers.
> 
> **!!!**   
>  **Please avoid this story at ALL COSTS if you do not like NON CONSESUAL SEX OR KIDNAPPING STORIES**   
>  **!!!**

It had been an absolutely dreadful and horrifying experience  for Razzy and her friend. Sure, the day had began with the cute monster couples walking along the streets kissing and being the lovey-dovey kissy smoochy you see all the time in those cheesy romance movies, the kids being trouble makers and stealing candy from the candy shop, giggling with glee as they got away successfully and with pocketfuls of sickly sweet candies, or the sweet old lady who fed the pidgeons scouting out for pieces of bread or food crumbs on the sidewalk with left over garden seeds from the garden she planted nearly every year to feed her darling grand-kids who acted innocent enough. When you get real deep into the surprisingly busy town, however, you're met with the strangers and jail birds in the alley way, ready to start a fight over nothing or kidnap you, rape you and sell you to some black market. This was how the day would be horrifying for the two teens. They would find out that they would be kidnapped and sold together in some Dark Market. Maybe this could prove their strength as a team. Maybe this could deepen their love for each other.. maybe this could go wrong and get them both raped, killed, with their bones and soul being sold to a dark demon.. who knows what might happen to our pair of innocent teens?

So this is how our story begins. Tempus had been walking down the street with Razzy by his side innocently enough. They had just got done with both of their classes and were walking home from school together, Tempus having invited Razzy for the 5th time this week to come over to his house and play games with him. She had gladly accepted, giggling and squealing with glee, so now they were strolling down the street now, eager to get home. They were also eager because Tempus had gotten a new game and they were both very excited to play it. Razzy had heard the game was almost impossibly to find cheap these days, but she was excited nonetheless. Razzy didn't really have good parents, so she spent most of her time at Tempus's house to avoid them. She was glad that they didn't care enough to come looking for her everyday so she could spend more time with her Tempy, but kind of sad that they didn't care enough to come looking for her everyday to make sure she was safe. Even if they never had time for her with their jobs, she still wished that they would just care a little bit about her. Gosh, she would get so deeply depressed whenever they barely noticed her. She tried so very hard to impress them, keeping up with her grades and acing every class. All she got was a pat on the head and a present to celebrate. She loved their presents a lot, but they usually sent it to her by mail, being away on some business trip and not having enough time to take off to spend with her and celebrate properly. She missed her parents oh so dearly, but they obviously didn't care about her much. She decided to ignore these thoughts at they walked down the street, thinking over their usual way to get to his house.

To get to his house, they had to go past the Bakery, the Candy Shop, and the creepy Alleyway that held the many dangers of a busy town with creeps and weirdos inside of it. They had passed both the Bakery and Candy Shop already, buying some sweet cinnamon bunnies and a few chocolate bars on the way, and now were at the creepy, dark Alleyway. They stopped in front of it and both looked at it curiously. They were truly in awe at how dark and creepy it was. They didn't even spot the glowing, ominous eyes inside.. " _Wonder why it's always so dark and creepy?_ " Razz had asked Tempus. He had shrugged and replied, " **I dunno, Razz. Prolly 'cause of the creepers stayin' here or somethin'.** " Razzy let out a puff of air as her answer to that and just decided to start walking again with him. Sometimes he could be so blatantly obvious about things. She decided to walk a little bit ahead of him when he decided to stay there and look for a moment, before she heard a small yelp in his direction. She whipped around to see him being taken into the alleyway by big paws, so she dropped her backpack and ran after him, not caring of what was to come of her protecting him. She just felt in her soul that she needed to protect him.  ~~ _Probably because she loved him very deeply_~~ ~~ _and didn't want her soul to be crushed for not doing anything to defend and save him._~~


	2. The Kidnapping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS NON-CONSENSUAL KISSING AND FINGERING!! PLEASE AVOID AT ALL COSTS IF IT MAKES YOU UNCOMFORTABLE!! ******

When she ran into the alleyway, it was eerily silent with not sight to be seen or a sound to be heard. Even the skittering sound of mice feet wasn't there! She looked around desperately, to her left, to her right, and back to in front of her quickly. She hadn't spotted anyone, and saw no movements nor heard any muffled cries. " _Tempy?! Where are you?_ " She cried out, beginning to panic. Her best friend was just taken from her in front of her very own eyes, and now she couldn't even find him or hear his cries of help or possibly pain. Only a few seconds into her search, she was suddenly violently grabbed by the waist by scaley claws, one effectively silencing her mortified scream by slamming itself onto her mouth, along with a soft, silky cloth lathered in chloroform. Her panicked breaths made the chloroform's magic work fast, shutting her soul down quickly by putting her into a deep sleep. She did manage to get a few kicks in, along with a few muffled whimpers and cries, but quickly succumbed to the numbing substance that knocked her out and made her mostly unconscious.

She still had enough consciousness to feel the scaley claws begin to tear her clothes off of her body. She whimpered in her deep sleep, feeling extremely violated right then. Why did this have to happen to her and Tempy? They had just want to go home and play video games! They didn't want to steal candy, or hurt people, or steal from stores! She just couldn't understand why this had to happen to good kids like them.. She could feel a slimy, forked tongue begin slide across her neck to try and calm her, but that only made it worse. She could feel the chilled air hit her pink, chubby pseudo-skin, making goosebumps form quickly, as the last piece of clothing was torn off and she whimpered again in fear of what was to happen. At least she still had her undergarments on, which she thanked the great angel above for. She calmed a little at this, until she felt a scaled hand slowly slip under her bra and begin to tease her nipple by flicking and pinching it. They breathed onto her neck to try to make her somewhat calm down and take it, but it didn't work. In fact, it made her begin to cry and whimper loud. She was scared and horrified that her body was getting heated and aroused by this, feeling a familiar damp spot begin to form in her panties. She cried harder when she felt their other hand begin to assault her other breast, giving the same treatment to her perky, sensitive bud. The stranger squeezed them and twisted them lightly, making her moan out softly. She hated this so much, yet she was beginning to like how good it felt. This horrified her so much, that she was liking a complete stranger touching her!

After a few minutes of the nipple play, she felt the hands begin to move from under her bra all the way down to her thighs where her pantie straps lie. Yes, she did like to wear the sexy panties that women in books like to wear, but she usually thought nothing of it, actually getting a bit excited when in public. She liked the thrill of someone taking a peek and seeing what she was wearing. But now that the fantasy had become somewhat real, she hated it. She hated how it made her features pop out. She hated how easily she could feel the hardening length in the monsters pants with these panties. She continued to rant about how she hated these panties inside of her mind until she felt the side straps being snipped off with the stranger's claws. She went completely silent as they slowly slid off of her and down to the ground, face growing pale. She started whimpering loudly, beginning to twitch in their grasp and keep her legs together as best she could. Being under the effects of chloroform, however, made her movements sluggish and barely noticeable. She had began crying harder as she felt one hand move down to her pretty, plush pussy and slide a finger in between her folds to see how wet she was. She heard a faint chuckle as well as feeling a finger easily slip into her mouth and onto her conjured tongue. She tasted herself, tasting a tart strawberry flavor. She whined as finger left her mouth, knowing full and well where it was going. She whined and cried as she felt the finger, along with another, slip inside of her dripping folds and wiggle around lightly. She let out a soft moan as this continued, moaning becoming a bit more breathy as they started to finger her. As she created more fluid with her growing arousal, they had began to add fingers. A third was added and eventually a fourth slipped inside effortlessly. Her moans had become louder, but were quickly muffled by the other had that had been circling her clit slowly and teasingly. The long fingers had eventually found her G-spot, giving testing stroked to the special spot to see how she would react. She moaned a bit loudly, but her mouth was stuffed with the tongue of her attacker and she felt like throwing up at how badly he tasted and how badly his breath stank. He continued to kiss the poor girl as he tried to make her cum, which he was quickly successful. She came with a muffled cry as he stroked the special spot with pressure, all while circling her clit fast with his thumb. He pulled back from the kissing and pulled his fingers out. While he held her with one hand, she could hear the sloppy, greedy sucking of her juices off of his fingers. She cringed in disgust before going into a completely unconscious state. She was quite tired now, so she let herself slip into a deep sleep.

Although she could hear or see anything, she could feel them begin to move her. They walked a long distance before she faintly felt the grassy earth touch her bottom. She could feel them slip rags onto her, which she was greatly thankful for because they covered her puffy pussy and perky breasts from anyone who might look at her during this journey. She was then tied up with strong rope and in strong knots that were impossible to wiggle out of. They hurt her bones quite a lot, but she could only whimper in pain. She was then picked up from the ground, in which she squirmed halfassedly before giving up quickly and going limp, and was taken an even further distance to some quiet land where only the crickets chirped a beautiful tune. She was placed in something cold and small, and had to curl up on herself to fit inside comfortably. It was most likely a cage, and she was correct, though she could not see it and barely felt it in her unconscious state. There was a loud racket of someone freaking out and slamming into their cage to get out while screaming loudly, but muffledly. It became quiet rather soon, and there was a thump after the quiet, so they must have darted him with a sleeping tranquilizer or something. She shivered as the doors to the thing they were trapped inside, All while trapped inside of another cage, shut and the thing begin to rumble to life. They were probably in a van of some sort and were going to be taken away somewhere dangerous and cold, filled with monsters who only wanted to do evil. They were probably going t be taken and given to those who had no soul.. they could only hope as they began to move that _that_ wasn't the case.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Criticisms and Kudos welcome!


	3. The Arrival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a long, gruesome car ride, they're placed in an auction house and sold of to a very rich man.. 
> 
> What happens next?

Razzy was halfway awake soon after she was thrown into her cage. She groggily opened her eyes, flinching lightly at the brightness, and sighed as she laid her head back down. She felt numb and sick to her stomach. She couldn't believe how she was touched by a random stranger like that. She could still feel the remnants of their session, gagging at how sensitive and slimy her lips were. That.. monster had touched her and actually made her orgasm. Gods, she could feel that it was so slimy and disgusting down there, she didn't even want to look. She didn't think this could happen to her and Tempus, never in a million years. Yes, she had read stories of little children being snatched up and never seen again, but she never thought it could actually happen to them. She didn't know anyone enough to make enemies, so she couldn't possibly be part of some revenge plan. Maybe they were going to some place to be auctioned off? She didn't know, but she whined at the thought.

After a moment of thinking, she decided to sit up and look around. She didn't see much, except for some other cages. Most were empty, but a few were filled with the essentials, like food, water, and clothing. There was only one other cage with a person. They must think that riding with few people won't seem as suspicious and cause as big of a panic. She decided to move closer to her cage wall to look at them, only to realize it was her Tempy. She jumped and called out to him with a cheery voice, tears springing to her sockets instantly, only to realize he was the one who had been panicky and was tranquilized. She whined a bit loudly and slumped in her cage, snuggling the soft, warm blanket that had been put inside of the cage for her or whoever was in there. She started to cry softly, whining and whimpering until a hand smacked the window that was bordering her for their kidnapped, making her jump and quiet down quickly. She didn't want to be darter like Tempus, thinking it'd be sore in that spot for a few days. Shebegan to feel sleepy again, yawning softly as she closed her eyes with another small whine, slowly letting the claws of sleep drag her into a dark nightmare-ish sleep. She hoped to the dear angel above that nothing really bad would come their way.

Razzy later woke up again, only to find that a needle had just been stuck into her spine, the needle being filled with a drug that made her sleepy and dizzy. She barely noticed that she was handcuffed to Tempus, who was half awake and drugged like her. They both hobbled up to the auctioning stand, their captors holding their arms tightly and pushing them up to the stand. Razzy leaned against Tempus a little bit as someone beside them began to speak. She couldn't tell what exactly they were saying because it sounded like they were underwater, but she did know a few words that they were saying. "Do I have any offers for these two pure-bred skeletons?" Someone who was a bit blurry shouted something loudly and she could barely make out what they said. "100 gold!" The person who had been shouting earlier nodded, looking around. Nobody seemed all that interested in the two skeletons. "100 going once.. twice.. so-" but the speaker was cut off by someone with a growl to his voice shouting **"10,000 gold!"** There were multiple gasps that resounded from the crowd, all turning to look at the person who shouted it. Everyone quickly looked back at the stage, staring directly at Razzy and Tempus. She was a bit startled and turned to look at whoever shouted the loudest and when she saw him, she whined softly. It was a large snake monster and he looked very rich and intimidating. The speaker looked at the two wobbly skeletons and then back at the snake monster, talking again. "Going Once.. Twice.. SOLD!! To Mr. Sylvester Slythrane!" She whined as she heard that they were both sold to the snake, or Sylvester, as the speaker called him. She didn't want to be sold to anyone and just wanted to go home. Sadly, that was not the case. "Next up, two dog monsters with.." Razzy strained to hear the rest, to try and see who was unfortunately next, but their voice was drowned out by the crowd shouting offers upon offers and them being rushed towards a jet black limousine where the snake had slithered in towards the front. They were pushed into the back seat of the limousine and were told to stay silent and not to break anything. She obeyed immediately, staying closer to Tempus. She was a bit afraid and could tell that he was too, if the pulsing of his soul told her anything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and criticisms welcome! Sorry if it's short, or bad, I'm tired and yet again. School is a bitch.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and Critizisms are appreciated! I really want to learn how to be like the greats!
> 
> ( who are: 0neType, NERDHANDS, rag__tag, DeckofDragons, and many many others- )


End file.
